The invention relates to playing figures for use in table soccer or fussball game structures and, more particularly, to a playing figure having an improved foot portion for more dextrous manipulation of a playing ball.
The invention is used in a fussball (also known as table soccer) game table of the type shown and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,432 issued Dec. 16, 1975 to Robert L. Furr and Robert I. Hayes, Jr.. Fussball game tables typically include a rectangular, box-like playing area supported on a plurality of legs at about waist height of a player. A plurality of axially slidable and rotatable actuating rods are mounted extending transversely of the playing area. The actuating rods mount a plurality of playing figures which are arranged above the playing surface of the table in a preselected formation. A ball is placed on the playing surface and propelled by sharply rotating the actuating rods so that a foot of a playing figure strikes the ball and propels it along the playing surface toward one of the two goals located in opposite end walls.
In playing the game of table soccer, skilled players repeatedly manipulate the playing ball back and forth between adjacent ones of their playing figures to set up a clear path between the ball and their opponent's goal opening. Such manipulation includes passing the ball from one playing figure to another. A pass is effected through propelling the ball with one figure by striking it with the foot portion thereof and catching it with the foot portion of a different figure. Another manner often used by players is that of manipulating a ball transversely with the rear foot portion of a figure and then suddenly circling the ball and shooting with the front of the foot portion. A ball passed from one figure to another is best caught with a receiving figure by first rotating the associated actuating rod to raise the foot portion to trap the ball between the foot portion and the playing surface of the table. The pebbled front and rear surfaces of the foot portion of prior art playing figures greatly facilitate gripping a ball between the foot and the playing field surface. However, in the event the ball is inadvertently gripped too tightly by the playing figure foot portion the angled surface thereof, despite the presence of pebbles, may cause the ball to "squirt" from the grasp of the figure. The present invention reduces the likelihood of a player losing the ball to his opponent by allowing it to slip from his playing figure's grasp while receiving a pass or while otherwise manipulating the ball between the foot portion and the playing surface.